


Winds of Autumn

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Season Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A season that means everything to him is a whole new experience for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> _Avatar: The Last Airbender, Aang/Katara, a breath of fresh air._

Autumn was just another season to most people. But to Aang, it was everything; every leaf turning brown to every shorter day and colder night and cloudier sky. Every little reminder of his people, the season Air represented.

It was his first one in a century. His first one with his new friends, but without Gyatso. It would be more bittersweet if he weren't so excited to share every sight, sound and smell with them.

Especially with Katara.

The air was cool and crisp as they walked through the village, hand in hand. Everywhere they turned people were harvesting vegetables, children playing in leaf piles, the scent of apple pies filled the air. Katara almost seemed enthralled by it, and he remembered this was probably unfamiliar to her as well. She'd grown up surrounded by snow and ice, after all.

"I never knew how much I'd missed out on until now," she mused. "Gran-Gran knew how to bake pies, but we didn't have them very often. Apples weren't easy to come by unless some of our warriors stopped in the Earth Kingdom, and the only vegetable we had was seaweed." She sighed. "It feels almost disloyal to my homeland to think this way, though."

"I think everyone feels like that when they learn about things they never had," Aang laughed. "That's what I hear, anyway."

"You were lucky, Aang. You got to see so much of the world as a kid." Katara smiled, moving a little closer to him. "Like this. All the leaves changing color, the apples, the harvests. It must be nice to grow up with this all around you."

"It is," he said. The air was fresh and crisp with the promise of cooler days ahead, the clouds were soft and gauzy up in the sky, every now and then a leaf would blow past them. "But it's even nicer to watch someone enjoy it for the first time."


End file.
